undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 134
This is Issue 134 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Fever". This issue is Timmy-centric. 1008, Fever The helicopter is ready soon, and that is just awesome. Gotta get off this rock. It has been nice living here, but it’s about time to move on, get real. Since Geary died, we’ve only been eating the stuff we knew what is. And that’s not a lot. Geary really did do everything for us, regarding the food. Him and Axel, and Axel is dead too. It sucks. Another thing that sucks is the fact that Ridley is sick. I know Holly likes him, and I also know she is our leader now. I’m afraid she won’t let us leave if Ridley continues to be sick. At this moment, I am with Holly, sitting by the bonfire. Wesley is there too, swearing over the fact that he only has one hand. “He’s gonna be fine, I’m sure.” I say, trying to comfort Holly. She is starring into the fire, not responding. “You know we have to leave as soon as the helicopter is ready, right?” I say. Still no response. “We can take Ridley with us, but we can’t stay any longer.” She is still just starring into the fire. “Of course, we could just...” I say, but is interrupted by Holly. “I’m in charge now, Timmy.” She says firmly and turns her head to me. “If I say we stay, we do.” I was afraid this was gonna happen. I’d wish Daniel had never begun arguing with Kevin. Then Kevin would still be our leader. “Of course, it’s just...” I try. “We are going to leave, and we’re going to take Ridley with us.” Holly says and turns her head back to the fire. “We’re not leaving him, Timmy.” “I never said we should.” “Well, you would.” “Holly, I know you’re worried for Ridley.” I say softly. “But you gotta realize that he may not... you know... he may die, Holly.” Holly swallows hard, and acts more relaxed that I would have expected. “At least he’ll die with both his fucking hands.” Wesley says, trying to eat a mango with his only hand. This makes Holly look at Wesley, then get up and leave. I sigh. “Why did you have to say that, papi?” I say and burry my face in my hands. “That sick guy in there, Ridley.” Wesley says and drops the mango onto the sand. “He’s going to die.” “You don’t know that.” I mutter. “Well.” Wesley says. “Looks a lot like that fever-disease the news told about before the zombie outbreak.” I remember that. I don’t remember the name, but it was a fever that could become lethal if you didn’t get medical help. And Wesley is right. It does look like what Ridley is going through. “Are you sure?” I just say. “Somewhat.” Wesley just says and kicks the mango into the fire. He then gets up and walks over to me. “Y’know, he may have to be put down at some time anyway.” I look away. I know what he is going to say. “We could just do it now.” I get up and looks Wesley straight in the eyes. “Ridley is going to be fine. Just watch.” Knowing that I just lied, I turn around and walk to nowhere in particular. Deaths *None Credits *Timmy Ember *Holly Boehicki *Wesley Snipe Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues